


Reunion

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Let Me Be Your Future [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was alive.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



Staring at Finn across the landing pad, Poe thought that he might collapse.

 _He survived. He survived the crash. He made it off Jakkuand and now he’s **here**_.

Poe wasn’t even aware that he was running across the floor towards the other male. He didn’t register the feeling of his feet slapping on the ground, nor did he register his surroundings rushing past him.

The only thing he could register were his arms wrapping tightly around Finn, holding him tightly, and Finn’s arms looping around his upper body, holding him tightly.

Silent tears tracked down Poe’s face, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was sobbing, and people were staring, he didn’t care that Finn was obviously concerned that he was crying. Poe just buried his face in Finn’s shoulder and sobbed.

_He was alive._

**_They_ ** _were alive._

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
